


The Fireplace

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Character Death, Community: hd_seasons, Drabble, Far Future, Fire, M/M, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sits before the fire, remembering so many other nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Sitting by the Fire"

The fire crackled merrily in the hearth, and tired green eyes contemplated the dancing flames. It was a fireplace much like this one that they had sat before at Hogwarts, when Harry had finally admitted to Draco how he felt about the blonde.

It was a fireplace much like this one that they had cuddled before, exchanging presents with each other on Christmas Eve before joining the rest of Harry's extended Weasley family the next morning.

It was this exact fireplace that their children had gathered before on long winter nights, studying, practicing spells, or simply teasing and playing while their fathers watched indulgently.

And now it was this fire that Harry sat before, alone, as he waited for the potion to take effect. He and Draco had been unusually long lived for Wizards, but their streak had ended a week ago. Their children and the Weasleys had gone home this afternoon, finally bowing to Harry's wishes to be alone.

Restlessly his fingers tapped on the now empty vial in his lap. The fire should have warmed him, but a cold feeling was spreading throughout his body. Harry knew why, and he didn't resist or panic.

He would be back with Draco soon, sitting in front of an eternal fire.


End file.
